That strange feeling
by Ennesia
Summary: Okay second story here. its a Taang story still i more a kataang person. but STILL also like taang and i felt like writing it: okay what happens when aang and toph gets a strange feeling...well you know haha happy reading if you get so far taang ONESHOT


Avatar

That Strange feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of avatar the last airbender

Aang's P.o.v

I had always loved katara, but one day I looked at toph and got some sort of a strange feeling, was I developing feelings for toph?, How could that be? Every time I looked at toph I had this strange feeling like butterfly's in my stomach, I can't really explain it but I think I'm in love with her,

Toph's P.o.v

I have always liked aang but lately I started having a strange feeling when I was around him, it felt like love, but I knew nothing would happen he was in love with katara and that meant that I wouldn't stand a chance against katara, I mean let's face it I thought to myself, maybe I am cute but katara is hot, and she could see and I am blind, like he wants a blind girl.

Aang's P.o.v

One day at camp we couldn't find toph,

"Aang cant you go look for toph?" katara asked me

"Okay I'll fly around don't worry I will find he" I said.

I was flying around when I saw toph at the beach, I landed I walked over to toph but before I went to talk to her I stopped, I could see her crying and say "aang why don't you love me why…"I heard her whisper

When I heard that I was SO HAPPY, "she loves me too" I said to myself, I walked over to her "toph?" I said softly, she jumped, she was sitting in the sand so she couldn't feel me, "TWINKLE TOES don't EVER do again", "hehe I'm sorry toph I… I heard what you said before,

"Oh… eh.. you see… I mean…."toph didn't make any sense but she was blushing.

"It's okay toph I feel the same way I…I love you too toph" I said.

"REALLY I mean aang I…" toph said blushing even more.

But she was cut off by aang's lips passing hers, aang was just waiting for something maybe for her to kiss back or hit him or even kill him, to his surprise she started to kiss back.

They laded down in the in the sand and kiss each other,

"I wish I could see you aang" toph said a little bit sad, "why the sad voice toph?" I asked her.

"Because I am blind I will never be able to see you, but I can still feel you my love" she said softly

I got on top of toph and kiss her one last time before we walked back to camp, toph was holding my arm, I always thought that was cute when she did that, when we reached the camp everybody was asleep,

I walked toph to her tent and laded her on the bed, I was about to leave when toph said,

"Aang please don't go just sit with me for a bit".

"Okay toph for you I will stay forever" I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you aang" toph whined.

"I love you toph" I said

"I love you too aang" she whispered back.

The next day as we was sitting at the campfire eating breakfast.

Toph sat next to me leaning up on me like she was about to fall asleep.

"Toph you look tired what did you do last night" katara asked.

"Oh nothing I just went for a walk on the beach and I couldn't find my way back not in the sand" toph answered.

"Okay lucky for you aang came along when he did I was getting a bit worried" katara said.

"Yeah…hehe lucky me" toph said trying to hide a blush. And there was katara getting all motherly.

"Toph your blushing" sokka said.

"What me blushing no… that ridicules".

"Okay…" sokka said skeptic.

"I was thinking about heading I to town who's in" I said

"Nah" katara and sokka said.

"I'm in" toph said a little too fast. Katara looked at her skeptic.

After me and toph went to town, sokka and katara looked at one another, something is going on between toph and aang" sokka said, "Gee you thing?" katara said sarcastic,

Later on, in town Toph's P.o.v

I can't believe aang love me and I love aang, finally something happened between us.

We went into a café and had a talk about us.

"Aang sweetheart we need to tell sokka and katara about us" I said softly to my boyfriend,

"I know toph but how" he asked,

"I gauss we could just tell them tonight at dinner I have to get it out of my system" I said continued with my soft voice,

"Yeah me too" he replied,

"Let's go tell them now sweetie" I said,

Sometime later,

As we arrived back camp we called at katara and sokka,

"Katara sokka me and aang has something to tell you"

"Yeah what's up toph?" katara asked,

"Um… me and…eh aang have been together for since yesterday",

"Okay" they both said,

"No I mean as boyfriend and girlfriend", I said,

"What toph is trying to say is that we love each other" aang said, I was so proud of aang right there.

"Katara's mouth dropped to the floor, "WHAT you love aang and aang love you?"

"Yes katara that's right" I said,

Me and aang walked away and down on the beach, I knocked aang over and got on top of him I and started to kiss him, "finally just the two of us my love" I said softly,

"God I love toph" aang said.

"I love you too Twinkle toes" I said,

"Hehe yeah I'll always be your twinkle toes"

"I know"

The end

So whatya think please R&R


End file.
